


Scent

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Scent

Harry sucks in a breath when Teddy lands and jumps of his broom. He's wind-blown and pink-cheeked and looks good enough to eat.

Teddy grins and waves, his long strides reminding Harry he's no longer a boy.

Harry claps him on the shoulder but Teddy pulls him into a one-armed hug and Harry bites back a moan at the scent of him. Cologne, sweat, and an essence that is all Teddy tickles the recesses of his mind. 

"Good to see you, Harry," Teddy says, voice deeper than Harry remembers. 

Maybe he's been trying to forget. 

"Let's get a pint, my treat," Harry says. He's afraid to be alone with him.

"I'm knackered, honestly," Teddy replies. "And I'd love a shower. I probably reek."

Teddy. In his shower. Harry now knows he's in hell. 

"I've smelled worse," he says without thinking and Teddy bursts out laughing.

"Thanks." Teddy wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Let's get inside and catch up then. I've missed you."

"All right." Harry swallows the words, _I missed you, too._


End file.
